engañe a mi mejor amigo
by albe20
Summary: clemont cometio un acto terrible engaño a su mejor amigo y padrino de su futuro hijo ash con su esposa misty y que pensara de esto la esposa de clemont serena lo perdonaran o sera el fin de una hermosa amsitad y un bello amor


ENGAÑE A MI MEJOR AMIGO

Hola soy clemont el orgulloso dueño y presidente de la mas grande compañía de energia de kalos y estoy felizmente casado con la mujer de mis sueños serena y ella bueno esta embarazada de mi primer hijo pero la verdad lo que le hice yo no tiene perdón y sobre todo lo que le hice a mi mejor amigo ash si el campeón de varias regiones pero se preguntaran que cosa hago en el baño de un restaurante pues cometi algo terrible hice pues déjenme relatarles lo que paso hace un mes en casa de ash.

Ash nos invito a serena y a mi a una fiesta para celebrar nuestro aniversario de nuestro viaje en kalos en la casa solo eramos serena,yo,ash y su esposa la dueña de la más grande franquicia de parques acuáticos del mundo misty por desgracia Bonnie no pudo venir esa vez siguia viajando ella en compañia de su novio max ,la verdad ash siempre a sido un buen amigo si no fuera por el nunca me habría casado con serena la verdad el y ella tienen historia después del viaje de kalos ash la invito a ir por su región donde después de un año se hiso campeón de kanto sabía que serena estaba enamorada de ash pero en esa fiesta donde celebramos el triunfo de ash en pueblo paleta

Serena le dijo a ash que tenían que hablar y se retiraron de casa de la mama de ash para ir al bloque a platicar ,después dije en mi mismo serena se va declarar y le desee lo mejor después de media hora vi a serena regresando llorando entonces supuse que ash la rechazo en eso ash fue hablar con en aquel entonces su amiga misty fue hablar con ash,y también se fueron por un rato ,quise ir a ver a serena pero después recapacite y dije a mi mismo lo mejor es que se desahoguea solas . Al final de un rato serena bajo de las escaleras ya sintiéndose mejor y vi a ash y misty regresando de su paseo luego vi en la forma en que se agarraron las manos y besaron vi que eran ya novios, solo me sentía mal por serena tantos años esperando a ash y resulto que prefirió a su amiga misty luego de eso pasaron 6 meses más serena ya se sentía mejor y salimos a celebrar nuestro aniversario de nuestro viaje en kalos en eso ash y yo hablamos a solas en el bosque y ash me dijo algo que cambio mi vida

Clemont deberías decirle a serena que sea tu novia yo se que te corresponderá

Pero ash,no se serena es hermosa pero no creo que le guste a ella –respondi yo

vamos tu me has dicho que ibas visitarla a ver como estaba además dices que te tratado mejor y que se abierto más contigo que cuando viajábamos por kalos-respondio ash

por insistencia de ash fue hablar con serena a solas

serena yo te quería decir que eres hermosa y quisiera saber si quisieras ser mi novia –hable con timidez esa vez

oh clemont claro que si de hecho de no ser por ti nunca habría superadolo de ash además tu también me gustas –respondió ella con una sonrisa

luego de eso nos besamos la verdad ese dia mágico la verdad no saben cuánto agradecí a ash por darme un empujón.

Luego paso lo que tenía que pasar nos casamos nuestra boda fue un mes después que la de ash y misty estaba muy emocionado por ese evento, pero Bonnie me decía que serena estaba nerviosa y otra vez mi amigo ash salió al rescate

Descuida clemont ire hablar con ella asi que tu relájate y déjamelo a mi –respondió ash con una sonrisa

Luego de dos horas vi a serena de un buen humor y sobre todo feliz, ese ash tiene el talento de sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera la verdad el agredeci mucho ese dia, mi boda resulto ser de un cuento de hadas

En mi luna de miel tuvimos nuestra primer experiencia aunque sentí que no lo había hecho bien para serena lo mejor que había sentido en su vida y eso me dejo con orgullo, pero lo mejor fue dos semanas después cuando serena me dijo que estaba embarazada, no podía creerlo la verdad grite voy hacer papa.

Luego ash y misty se ofrecieron a ser el padrino de mi hijo y serena me sugirió que el bebe tuviera el nombre de ash por agradecerle por todo lo que a hecho por nosotros y pues acepte con gusto digo ash nos unio era lo minimo que podíamos hacer.

Luego de uso habia días que no podía ir a la casa por mi responsabilidad con la empresa pero ash que vivía a tres kilómetros de ahí pasaba dar una vueltas rápido para checar la casa y serena y me hablaba para decirme que todo estaba bien, y pues con esa tranquilidad podía trabajar cada vez decía que buen amigo es ash.

Pero bien regresamos a ese dia en la fiesta en casa de ash lo último que recuerdo es que bebimos mucho y luego de eso mi mente se nublo cuando recobre la conciencia me vi que estaba dormido y dios al ver quien estaba mi lado de la cama vi que era misty que estaba desnuda dije no puede ser,no después de eso Sali corriendo al salir del cuarto vi a serena aun dormida en otro cuarto aparte y ash estaba en su sala dormido en un sillón. Luego de eso me cambie y actué con naturalidad para no levantar sospechas.

Pero por arceus la culpa aun me perseguía como podía ver a los ojos a mi mejor amigo y esposa, soy un ser repugnante por un mes me escondí esto esto pero ya nomás por eso cite a mi esposa y ash a este restaurante hoy iba a contarles la verdad sobre ese dia.

Hola serena sabes por qué nos cito clemont, no se ash pero creo que algo sobre la fiesta de hace un mes seguro que debe ser por lo del viaje en crucero.

Hola amor hola ash-respondi con una sonrisa

Les tengo que decir la verdad en esa fiesta hace un mes nos sobrepasamos con las copas y pues cuando me desperté creo que tuve relaciones con tu esposa ash ,lo siento la verdad soy un ser repugnante no quería mentirles pero la verdad no recuerdo nada si me quieres golpear ash puedes hacerlo y tu serena si no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé.

JAJAJAJAJA a clemont tu cara que pones aunque tardaste un mes en caer –respondio ash con una carcajada

Los siento clemont no quería involucrarme en la broma pero ash insistió y luego misty nos ayudó aunque al principio le dio pena pero al final accedió.-dijo serena con una pequeña cara de pena

Osea que nunca me acosté con ella y todo fue broma de ash aunque lo quería golpear pro hacerme algo a si dije bueno es mi amigo ash que se le puede hacer y solo les di un abrazo y bese a serena y agradeci por tener al mejor amigo y esposa del mundo.

Pero ese teléfono sono e interrumpió el momento y vi que me requerían para una reunión y con una pena los deje en el restaurante,ash se ofrecio llevar a serena casa ,asi que me fui mas aliviado y dije la verdad que buen amigo es ash.

Por cierto clemont recuerda que mañana nos iremos al crucero misty ya aparto los boletos asi que no quiero excusas y quiero verte a ti y serena en el crucero –dijo ash señalándome con el dedo

Claro ash no faltaremos además como voy a dejar plantados a los padrinos de mi futuro hijo

Y dije a mi mismo que buen amigo es ash

Despues de eso clemont arranco el carro y se fue mejor y libre de culpa por que todo fue un malentendido.

Que bueno que ya se fue la verdad no soporto sus besos sabes cuanto tengo que aguantarlo gracias al cielo que estoy embarazada y el falta mucho a la casa solo con una vez que lo hicimos me dejo asqueada de el –respondio serena molesta a ash

No te quejes sabes cuantas veces me a insistido la sirena misty para que tengamos hijos o dios la sola idea de combinar mi genes con ella hace que me revuelva el estómago además cuando lo a hago con ella que son pocas veces por que luego le digo que estoy casando pienso en ti mi amor –exclamo ash con una sonrisa

Oh ashy cuando fue la ultima vez que lo hicimos –dijo serena con ternura

Fue hace tres días aunque la verdad aun recuerdo ese dia cuando lo hicimos en la boda en tu boda con clemont con ese vestido blanco para tranquilizarte –respondio ash con una sonrisa

Yo también lo recuerdo y luego paso esa horrenda luna de miel por dios ese nerd es precoz y algo tonto que no noto que ya no era virgen cuando lo hicimos.

Eso es bueno un poco más y nos hubiera descubierto en nuestro plan además que no sabe que el hijo que esperas es tuyo y mio –respondio ash con malicia.

Asi es Ashy solo contigo tendria hijos –respondió serena en tono tierno

Aun recuerdas serena ese dia en el bosque cuando planeamos esto te dije que yo andaría con misty y que tu actuaras como que te hubiera rechazado para que el inútil nerd se fijara en ti y se casara contigo, aunque al final tuve que ayudarlo al muy tonto.-Respondió ash

Oh ashy si fue el dia que perdi la virginidad contigo aunque me dolió verte besando a misty me dio celos –respondió serena con pucheros

Tu sabes que todo es actuación además como crees que me sentí cuando te acostaste con el nerd y lo besabas –respondió ash

Bueno cariño mañana será el último dia que finjamos esta farsa ya paso 6 meses ahora oficialmente el testamente ya es válido en caso que mueran misty y clemont tendremos sus fortunas y la final solo seremos tu,yo y el bebe además recuerda muchos accidentes pueden ocurrir en el crucero algunos fatales. –respondio ash con una son risa diabólica

Claro que si ashy mañana enviudare y después de ese dia seré la flamante señora kétchup.-dijo serena con la misma sonrisa diabólica

Bueno entonces está decidido vamos tu casa cariño creo que clemont no llegara y quiero un poco de acción además misty piensa que estoy entrenado en las montañas solo- exclamo ash

Claro que si ashy además debemos repasar mejor el plan lo de la fiesta no resulto esa droga solo los durmió y no los mato cono tu dijiste-respondio serena inflando sus cachetes.

Descuida si no pues los matamos a la antigua tu matas a misty y yo mato a clemont y asunto arreglado.

En eso la pareja iba saliendo y solo ash pensó algo mientras se iban a casa de serena

Que buen amigo eres clemont


End file.
